Cursed Cursor
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agent Susan. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Feb 23 19:00: Ugh. This is frustrating. I am trying to build in ROBLOX Studio, and my cursor's image seems to off-set itself by up to a hundred pixels from where I am actually pointing. Every time I click, my cursor chooses a new direction and distance from where I am pointing my mouse. It is extremely difficult to do anything in ROBLOX with this problem. I am unsure whether or not this is a problem with just my client, or everyone's version of Studio. I have, of course, installed all ROBLOX updates to Studio. Thanks. Susan, Feb 26 15:57: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. If a simple reboot does not work to fix your problems, please follow the instructions below to reinstall the Roblox software. Part 1: Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. You do not have to uninstall the program before reinstalling it. Reinstalling will overwrite the copy of the program on your computer, and replace any deleted or broken files. Make sure ALL other programs are closed when performing the reinstall. If this doesn't seem to work, then please do the following: 1.Clear your Temporary Internet Files*** (See below for more details on how to do this). This is very important, in case the Roblox.exe installer program did not download correctly. 2.Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. ***The easiest way to delete your Temporary Internet Files is to use Internet Explorer and go to Tools>Delete Browsing History>Temporary Internet Files>Delete. Or, you can go directly to the Temporary Internet Files folder on your hard drive. The location of the depends on the version of Windows and whether or not you are using user profiles. For Windows 7 and Windows Vista: If you have Windows 7 or Windows Vista then Temporary Internet Files are in these locations (note that they can be on another drive instead of drive C): C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\ C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Low\ Please note that you will have to change the settings of Windows Explorer to show all kinds of files (including the protected system files) in order to access these folders. For Windows XP and Windows 2000: If you have Windows XP or Windows 2000 then Temporary Internet Files are in this location (note that on your PC they can be on other drive instead of drive C): C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\ If you have only one user account on Windows XP or Windows 2000 then replace with Administrator to get the path of the Temporary Internet Files folder. Part 2: If you're still having problems, check your firewall: A lot of antivirus or internet security software tries to control which programs can access the internet. Often, these programs err on the side of caution and by default no program is allowed access. The easiest thing to try is just turning your internet firewall software off - but if you would prefer not to do that, follow these steps to safely allow ROBLOX to access the internet: Please search Builderman's Help for Norton, MSN, and AOL specific help. A.Find your firewall program's control panel. Often you can find this in the taskbar in the lower right hand corner of your desktop. Otherwise, it is probably in your Windows Control Panel. It's very common to find the control panel in your taskbar. Make sure to check down there. B.Find the program permissions section. C.Find ROBLOX and allow it unrestricted access to the internet. Repeat Part 1 to reinstall Roblox again after you have reconfigured your firewall. Please let us know if you're still having problems. Thank you, Susan Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Mar 01 09:25: I have received an identical response to that in the past, and it has never fixed my problem. Why would I have a Windows 2000? ROBLOX is not supported on that OS. Not that I need them, but you also didn’t include instructions on how to do anything on Windows 8. There is no way that deleting browsing history and cookies would at all affect the ROBLOX Studio client. Other friends of mine have been having the same problem, so it is not an issue with just my computer, but with the current version of ROBLOX Studio. I rely on no antivirus systems other than the Windows Defender that came with Windows 8 (, which only blocks whole programs from launching if it detects malicious intent based on the programs’ source. This is an issue that is only happening when in ROBLOX Studio. I checked, and I can safely conclude that any problem I am having with ROBLOX Studio of late has nothing to do with my computer, but with the ROBLOX Studio client itself. It is quite difficult to build when this is happening. I am familiar with computers enough that I don’t need instructions on how to do certain things; I know how to do them. I am pretty certain that this cursor problem is an issue with the ROBLOX Studio client, and as far as I can tell, it does not occur in the ROBLOX Player client. From: ROBLOX Help Sent: ‎Wednesday‎, ‎February‎ ‎26‎, ‎2014 ‎5‎:‎57‎ ‎PM To: Cole Peterson Susan, Mar 01 14:10: Hello Cole, Thank you for your reply. Let's try another step, please read through all the information below and try all of the suggested steps. Report any issues or error messages that you have. Be as detailed as possible and follow all of the instructions so that we can assist you further. - Problem - Graphics card and/or software on user’s computer is not appropriate for Roblox - Common issues that indicate a graphics problem - - Roblox crashes during game play and reports a graphics error - The user is not able to play any game, in either solo or online mode - Receiving Message: “Graphics failed to initialize” - Roblox writing is weird and looks like it's in another language - Why it can Happen - - Computer does not have the latest version of DirectX (Roblox requires DX9 or later) - Graphics card does not have the latest drivers - Graphics card is not supported by Roblox (rarely the case) - User has changed Roblox graphics settings - What to Do - Try the following, one step at a time. After each step, see if the problem is still there. If it is, keep going. 1. Reset Roblox Graphics This is only appropriate if you can actually start Roblox without crashing 1. Open Roblox Studio 2. Open the Tools menu, and click on Settings 3. Click OK to proceed 4. Click the "Reset All Settings" button 2. Upgrade Your Graphics Card Driver Follow the instructions provided here to do so: http://www.roblox.com/drivers/ 3. Upgrade DirectX If you don’t have the latest version of DirectX, then you can try upgrading directly. First, if you have Windows XP, update to Service Pack 2 or later. This is a good idea anyway. If you still don’t have DirectX 9 or later, update that from the website:http://support.microsoft.com/kb/179113 Your DirectX will need to be DX9 or higher, otherwise you will receive the outdated graphic card error on ROBLOX. If you are unable to update DirectX for any reason, you can optionally switch OpenGL mode. To do this: 1. Open the ROBLOX Studio 2. Go to Tools > Settings... 3. Open the "Rendering" tab 4. In the "General" area, change the graphicsMode to "OpenGL" 5. Hit "Close" and restart the Studio OpenGL is not actively supported on ROBLOX, which primarily runs on DirectX. Thus the gaming experience will likely be reduced by lower visuals and slower graphics, and should only be treated as a temporary fix until you can troubleshoot and repair your DirectX. Thank you, Susan Customer Service ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets